


"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ficlet, Hospitals, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a prompt request for Stucky with the number 44 (If you die, I'm gonna kill you) and I spun it differently with a college au between Bucky and Steve, who are already in a predetermined relationship, where Steve is beaten up pretty severely (doesn't go too in depth on it) because he found himself in another alley fight. Anyway, it begins with Bucky watching them cart Steve off through the hospital on a gurney and ends with a modified version of "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short so I wasn't too sure how to write the summary without giving EVERYTHING away so?? I hope my summary was chill.

“Please, you gotta-” he stared on in muted horror as they courted the scrawny blond off on a gurney and the brunet wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to pull the other into his arms, tell him everything was going to be all right, or beat the shit out of whoever beat the shit out of his friend, his boyfriend. As much as he would have loved to tear New York apart in search of the stain that had busted up Steve’s face, he knew that the blond would want him there as soon as he woke, because he was all Steve had left since his mother had passed away a year ago. “I need to be in there, you gotta let me in there,” he began as he looked to the nearest nurse, eyes pleading, “he’ll want me in there- please,” he begged and he felt as if he was on the verge of tears, because he needed to be in there with Steve when he woke up; it was vital that he was there. “Please,” he pleaded quietly, reaching out to grasp the man’s sleeve, “please,” he repeated softer as his grip tightened around the man’s wrist.

Hours later, the brunet was permitted into Steve’s room and this only made for a frustrated Bucky as he was supposed to be sitting in Steve’s room hours ago, not now, but even still… the blond was still asleep and it had him starting to worry because he should be up by now, right? Swallowing nervously, the young man took a seat in the rather uncomfortable hospital chair that was placed beside the bed, “Steve,” he hesitantly reached towards the other, eyeing the mask that covered half of his face, hiding his busted lip and nose, but not his black eyes. “Oh, Steve,” his voice cracked as he examined the wounds with a frown, “I should have been there- this never would have happened if I was there,” he started in quietly as he scooted closer to prop his elbows up on the mattress, a calloused hand dropped to hold onto Steve’s smaller, softer hand, “I’m sorry.” It was ridiculous to blame himself, he knew this, because it wasn’t his fault- he hadn’t inflicted the pain but he also knew that if he had been there instead of at the library writing that stupid fucking paper for that stupid fucking class then Steve would be fine, he’d be more than fine. Instead of laid up in the hospital, on the precipice of life and death, the blond would be at home painting or scratching away at his sketchbook while Bucky threw them a cheap meal of leftovers together or, maybe, they’d be treating themselves to shakes, fries, and burgers down at the 50s diner. Hell, the brunet would take anywhere but the stupid fucking hospital, why did it have to be hospital?

The hours continued to tick on and Bucky’s worry was only growing higher and higher because the blond hadn’t stirred once in the seven hours he had been sat beside his bed, waiting, and he’d admit that he was beginning to grow hungry but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the bedside; what if Steve woke while he was gone? “Stevie, please wake up. Do it for me, f-f-for Natasha, f-f-for Sam, f-f-for… just do it for someone. Please, Stevie, I need you,” he begged quietly, his grip on the other’s hand tightening for the briefest of moments as he searched the other’s face, mainly focused on his eyelids, and praying to whatever gods that existed that his Stevie would be all right. He had to be all right, he was always all right because he was a fighter and he always recovered, that’s just who he was.

Nine hours and Bucky was beginning to lose hope that the other would ever wake up, and he could feel his heart beginning to tighten at the thought of not having shitty Ramen noodle dinners with Steve or scraping together 16.87$ for them to go have dinner at the diner because college has been shit that week, or month. The thought of just not having Steve there in his life is enough to have him crying in the ugliest of ways, because he can’t recall a time where the other wasn’t there with him, glued to his side as if they were the same person. “Oh, god,” he sobbed as he leaned over the bed, stroking his thumb across the back of Steve’s hand, trying to calm himself down but each time he came close to relaxing, he broke down all over again.

“God,” he shook his head slowly as he choked back a sob, his chest heaving up and down as he slowly began to regain control of his breathing patterns, “Stevie, please don’t die,” he mumbled into the thin covers.

To his relief, the blond punk did wake up, to a broken nose, fractured wrist, split lip, and two black eyes, and while he was still irritated - or beyond irritated at this point - that Steve had ever wound up in this situation, he was simply glad that he was alive and well. In fact, his first words when the blond opened his eyes were, “if you had died, I was gonna kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you're welcome to send me a request over at marauderstrio.tumblr.com


End file.
